I Hate the Cold
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: In which Levi hates the cold, finds out that Eren is a wonderful source of heat, and gives the people who stared too much the bird. AU Ereri


I'm taking a break from writing, so these posts would be more of a casual thing now. It kinda sucks that I'm working harder on new fics but getting less feedback...

Anyhow, first Ereri fic~

Warning: slightly OOC, m/m, language, and nut cracking.

There are two things that Levi hated in this damned world. The first, is lack of proper hygiene, because those tiny, irritable pieces of filth belongs in the alleys that nobody but broke street artists visits, not in a habitable environment. Levi made his disgust for dirty dumps clear, making it a point to everybody he comes across. His reputation is the clean freak of the group, and nobody challenged his throne. However, despite how much Levi's friends claimed to know him, there was a side of him that he would rather die than reveal; Levi loathed the cold. Having air that is polluted by those mentally-challenged pigs is bad enough, but to have bits of frozen needles nipping at his exposed skin just made matters worse. Levi's past was not exactly one that he would look back to and smile at. There was nothing interesting about the life of an orphan who lived alone in some grey and cold excuse of an orphanage, after all. In fact, his childhood simply contributed to his hatred for the cold, polishing it and varnishing until Levi would lash out at a random person when they suggest that they go even a tad near the frozen terrain outside of the warm and cosy shelter of a building.

However, Eren Yeager was no random person to Levi. It is a fact that the man is cursing to the deepest pits of hell at the current moment. Damn those stupid adorable puppy-dog green eyes, and that pout that has even Levi relenting to. Why, of all days, he fumed, does it have to be this foolish snowing Monday for Eren to want to take a "romantic stroll through the park", as he had worded it. Levi had started off as strong and opposing to that scandalising idea, but the moment that the brat flashed those emerald green eyes, Levi was gone. It took only a few minutes for Eren to drag a sulking (not that he would admit it) Levi out of their cosy apartment and into the icy cold of winter, with only a pair of earmuffs and a thick scarf for protection. Levi had struggled and cursed at Eren until the university student thought his ears would bleed from the excessive use of English swears, before the French ran out of hissing insults in that particular language and switched to French. For once, Eren was glad that he could not understand the language, for, no matter how beautiful it is when Levi speaks the words in a comforting manner, the words flying out of the said man's mouth right now is anything but sweet and comforting. They walked past a young family of three, presumably French, as the mother covered her child's ears upon hearing the poisonous words flying out of Eren's lover's mouth and the father settled on shooting them a look that, if they could kill, would burn them over ten times. However, Levi caught the look and flashed the family the bird, glared at them like they were the filth lying in a nearby alleyway, before dragging a dumbfound Eren away.

"I hate you," Levi muttered as yet another cold gust of wind made an unpleasant shiver run through his body, "I don't see how this is fucking romantic." Shivering, he sniffed delicately, and crossed his arms in an imitation of an angry Armin. The cold tainted his pale nose and sharp cheekbones pink, and a slight frown-turned-pout adorned his lips. Focusing on the snow-covered path in front of him, Levi trudged through the white powder with disgusted annoyance. A snowflake landed on his nose, and despite his strict moral, Levi could not help but release a small sneeze. He cursed, and rubbed his nose in irritation. So focused was the man on not letting another fleck of snow land on his face again, that he did not notice the sound of approaching footsteps until Eren was in front of him, making him jump. Eren took no heed of the glare thrown his way, and leaned down to place a small kiss on Levi's forehead. It was short and chaste, and on Eren's part, it was the cutest thing ever when his lover flushed a new shade of red. Levi did not normally show emotions such as embarrassment, so this was a treat. That was the least of Levi's worries, on the other hand. He had just realised how warm the university student was. The temperature reminded him of hot coffee and plush, heated beds; wonderful blessings. Just like Eren.

A figurative light bulb lit up above Levi's raven hair as one of most brilliant ideas hit him like a snowball, pun intended. Without warning, Levi snaked his own arms around his lover's, sighing in bliss as the warmth from the appendage flooded through his body and chasing the cold away. It made the situation better, but still not bearable. Ignoring the surprised splutter from Eren at the abnormally intimidate action, Levi pulled the man up the park's small, rocky path, all the while clinging to his darling source of warmth.

Although it was snowing, some insane people still took to themselves to walk through the accursed cold in the rich neighbourhood. While the houses were nice, Levi could not say the same for it residents. The filthy idiots were brought up with a silver spoon stuck up their arse, and Levi would bet with his life that the spoon is still stuck up there from the horrified looks that they were shooting him. It was as though they had never seen a gay couple before. Now, any normal person would simply ignore the looks, but Levi was the furthest away from normal, so he took the matter into his own hands, quite literally, and gave anybody who stared the bird. The on-lookers flushed, and looked absolutely terrified of the rude gesture, Levi allowed himself a small grin, teeth flashing dangerously. Eren, who was used to the behaviour by now, ignored Levi's actions with an awkward laugh and focused on storing the rare image of his smile into a small memory treasure chest. Oh, how Eren wished he had taken a camera with him!

And so their romantic stroll in the park continued, Levi's mood improving ever so slightly from the satisfying expressions on anybody who stared for too long and got gifted the bird. His grip on Eren's arm was a bit too tight, but Eren didn't mind. Now that the embarrassment had passed, having such a small and cute person cling to him with a blush is not that bad at all. A sudden pain shot through Eren's leg, and he looked down to see a seething glare. Apparently he had voiced his opinions out loud. Thankfully, Levi was too cold to be botheredto deal any real damage, so he just let the blow to the other's leg be a warning. For the rest of the trip, Eren hummed tunelessly to himself while Levi gave his middle fingers a workout. Soon, the end of the path was approaching, stopping at the arching gate of the park's exit. Three shadows, mother and father with a young five year old, Eren decided, stood at the gates. They were chattering and laughing, and also blocking the park's exit.

AUWhen the couple neared the family, Eren realised that it was the scandalised French family from before, and Levi had too, judging by the look in his eyes that promised trouble. After knowing the man for so long, Eren knew that look meant comedy and a memory to look back to and laugh at. Shame was no longer in his dictionary for Levi's actions, because, Eren had admitted to himself, if he was ashamed for every single time that Levi had done something to troll a stranger, he would be dead by now. From the amount of shame. So Eren learnt to enjoy people's horrified faces, anyways, they kind of do deserve it. Letting Levi drag him forward, he inwardly prepared for drama as the family looked up, and unpleasant expressions crossed the woman and man's face. The woman hissed an insult when her eyes met them, and the man backed the comment up with something in French that made Levi bristle in anger. Letting go of Eren's arm, the small man stomped up towards the French man with what Eren guessed was a murderous expression, for all he could see was a stiff back, and proceeded to kick the man in his family jewels. Then he walked back to Eren, wrapped his arms around Eren's, and walked out of the park with his head held high and a small smirk on his face. There was a distant howl from the French man, and the screaming of the woman, accompanied by a child's cackle. Levi snuggled closer against Eren.

"What did they call you?" Eren asked, when the couple had returned to their flat and settled down with a mug of hot chocolate warming their hands. "You're not usually this cruel." He looked at Levi, leaning against him and wrapped up in a blanket, who sipped from his mug with the tips of his fingers holding the rim.

Levi waited for a bit before he answered, letting a sliver of suspense hang in the air as he enjoyed another mouthful of his wonderful drink. "They called me 'filthy and short'," he sighed, eyes closed. Eren winced, no wonder the man was screaming at a pitch that only a dog could hear. One look at Levi had him shivering, the expression on his lover's face was absolutely terrifying. It was a malicious smirk that Eren swore would the Devil's, teeth sharp like a demon's and eyes glowing, Levi looked more terrifying than normal. The said man's next words, however, had Eren's fear disappear and replaced it with unstoppable mirth, with resulted in him laughing so hard that people could hear from miles away. But Eren couldn't stop laughing, it was just too funny.

"So I decided to help him so that 'short and filthy' would describe not me, but his dick."

A howl of agony could be heard from the distance. Eren thought that it sounded like a certain French.

Levi took another sip from his mug and gave a blissful sigh.


End file.
